Prisoner
by loxygirl
Summary: Just a PWP between L and Light. Light is L's "Prisoner" for the night. XD I'll let your imaginations run from there. Please review! This is my first lemon! First PUBLISHED fanfic, but no fears, I am a veteran writer. Please review!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, no matter how much I want to. If I did, it would be PWP yaoi all episodes, but still with people dying left and right. I'm just horrible like that XD Now on to my masterpiece! Please review, this is my first lemon! Read while listening to Jeffree Star to fully get the experience people.**_

_Two very different looking men sat, staring unblinking at the computer screens in front of them. To anyone looking at them, it would seem like they were working, but on the contrary, they couldn't focus. All they could think about was each other, and were waiting with bated breath to be alone. _

_Their eyes silently followed the weary form of Soichiro Yagami. He looked to the two, mostly at his son, Light Yagami. He gave his son a nod, before walking away. The two men watched silently as he left the grounds of the large office building that held the Task Force. As soon as he left, the man on the left, L, jumped out of his chair. He was pale as snow, with large beautiful sparkling dark eyes. His lanky form was hunched slightly, his raven black hair falling into his eyes, as he stared with hungry eyes to the young detective's son. He was, to put an avid description to it, a hot mess. Slowly, he unlocked his end of the hand cuffs before passing the key over the counter to Light._

_The man the detective's eyes rested on, was the complete opposite. His honey brown hair was carefully styled, barely falling out of place as he spun to look at the detective with equally hungry brown eyes. Taking the key, he unlocked the cuff on his left wrist, letting it fall with a clank to the floor. He stood slowly, his button up shirt bunching up to show the caramel skin of his hip. _

_L's eyes suddenly flashed as he growled lowly. Light just smiled softly and walked slowly over to the detective. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and put his lips to his ear, kissing it softly before whispering to him, "I'm your prisoner tonight." L growled again, roughly picking up the boy, slamming him down on the counter. Light hissed as he was slammed on the cool metal, eyes closing in pleasure. He was a full out masochist, and the pain just made him more aroused. L descended on the boy's full plump lips and kissed him roughly, tongue forcing it's way into the younger's mouth. Light let out a ragged moan as he felt his mouth be attacked by L's sinfully delicious tongue. The two fought fiercely for dominance in their mouth's, but L came out the victor. He promptly violated the young genius's mouth, swiping his tongue over the roof of his mouth, the inside's of his cheeks and practically raping the young man's tongue with his own. All Light could, and would do was moan and fist his hands in L's hair, pulling and tugging, knowing L loved having his hair pulled. He thrust up his hips, dislodging L, and throwing him down on the counter. Kissing him violently, L purred in his chest, before growling and yanking Light's hair and roughly pressing his face against the counter. He leaned down licking up his neck, before whispering in his ear. "Mmm, I have a rowdy prisoner tonight. I'll have to show him who's on top _around here."

L chuckled, licking the outer shell of Light's ear, before dipping his tongue inside. Light writhed and moaned. "It's g-going to t-take a lot more than t-this to show me." Light smirked then flipping them over once again, kissing the detective beneath him soundly. L moaned and flipped them, and Light did the same. The two were fighting, rolling on the floor, mouth's never leaving the other's. Somewhere along the line, L had unbuttoned and tore off Light's shirt. He got on top again, straddling the young man, pulling handcuffs out of the pocket of his jeans, swiftly handcuffing Light's wrists above his head. He growled at the normally perfect man below him, dishevled and panting. Only L, could ever see him this way. Bending his head, biting roughly at the junction of Light's neck that met his shoulder. Light moaned and wrapped his cuffed hands in L's hair pulling. L growled again, an animal looking lust in his eyes as he picked the man up, throwing him over his shoulder.

While walking to their bedroom, L smirked and softly began to knead the younger's ass. Light keened and moaned pushing back, trying to get more contact, but L just chuckled darkly and smacked his ass hard. "Not yet baby." Light whined, a high needy sound that went straight to L's groin. He groaned and rubbed a finger in between the boy's cheeks, right where he new his entrance would be. Light moaned loud, arching his back, panting at the feeling. "M-More L!" L just chuckled again, still rubbing. "Mmm, in a little but baby. Just hold out for me." Light moaned pitifully, but did as he was told.

L didn't miss a beat as he used the hand not pleasuring his little prisoner to open the door to their room. He threw Light on the bed and the other groaned from loss of contact. L smirked and placated him by kissing him, while swiftly handcuffing the hand's of his prisoner to the headboard. Light mewled in protest, but it gave way to a moan as L slowly pulled off Light's pants. He deftly tore them off, along with the boy's shoes, socks, and boxers. He smiled as he saw the erection of his lover, already dripping precum. He smirked rubbing a finger on the slit, spreading the transparent liquid around on the tip. Light mewled and bucked his hips, seeking more contact, but L only pulled his hand away, and stepped away from the bed. Light made a sound of protest, but L put a finger to his lips. "I'll be right back love, I have a surprise for my little prisoner."

Light looked after his lover as he stripped slowly, obviously teasing Light, as he was handcuffed to the bed with no way of being able to run his hands along the pale white chest he loved so much, or those milky white strong legs, or along his lover's strong arms. L looked frail and weak, but looks could be deceiving, especially under all the baggy clothes the man wore.

L smirked at Light, watching his squirm on the bed, obviously wanting to touch him. He chuckled darkly, sadistically. Oh how he loved to tease his little lover. He stripped off his shirt slowly, then off came his pants. He heard his lover gasp at the fact that there was nothing underneath. L knew better than to wear boxers anymore around Light. He couldn't keep his hands off the boy, and wouldn't let idiotic articles of clothing get in the way of his prize. He then sauntered into the bathroom, making sure to swing his hips. He loved hearing that pitiful whine fall from his lover's kiss bruised lips. In the bathroom, he smirked and took out the secret stash he had been hiding for the whole week.

Light squirmed on the bed as L left his sight. He absolutely **hated** being left alone during sex. He growled tugging at the handcuffs. He tugged more, but just made miniscule cuts on his wrists, which just made him hiss in pleasure. He let his eyes fall halfway shut, staring lustfully at the door, wondering what the hell L was up too. Not many would think that L could be one of the kinkiest men alive when it came to sex. Light whimpered again, and writhed on the bed, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his cock, but then he heard the door open. Snapping his head around, his mouth went dry and his cock throbbed painfully at the sight he was greeted with.

There in the doorway, was his beloved L, wearing a cute little officer's hat on his head, the ones you would find in America. Oh his hands were fingerless leather gloves, around his waist was a leather belt with a silver buckle, sinfully gleaming in the low light of the room, and the best part was his legs. On L's feet, were a delicious pair of leather high heel boots that went to his mid thigh, and fishnet leggings that stopped just above them. He moaned long and low at the sight, drinking in the sight of L with his eyes, searing the memory in his mind.

L smirked and prowled his way over to the edge of the bed. His smirk grew wider as he wrapped a hand around Light's dripping cock, squeezing lightly. Light moaned, and L bit his neck sharply. Light gasped and arched, barely registering the fact that one of L's hands was going up to his cuffed wrists. Faster then you could blink, L had uncuffed Light, flipped him over on his knees so his ass was in the air, and cuffed his wrists back again. Light gasped as he saw the glint in L's eyes as his eyes roamed over Light's body. Light wriggled embarrassed. No matter how many time they did this, there would always be a moment of embarrassment for him. L saw this, and smiled reassuringly at him, kissing his forehead softly. Light smiled at him, seeing the love in L's eyes, before his expression turned frightened and the glint the saw hiding in his dark eyes.

L smirked, licking his little lover's neck, before biting hard enough to leave a teeth shaped mark, and licked it in apology. He then rubbed his lover's backside, his middle finger rubbing his entrance again. Light mewled softly, pushing back on the invading finger, but L just shook his head slowly. He then kissed Light's cheek, before slapping his ass hard. Light let out a short scream and snapped his head around looking at L with tiny tears at the corners of his eyes. L smirked at him, rubbing the cheek he had just smacked lovingly. "Mmm, I believe my little prisoner has to be punished. Wouldn't you agree?" Light growled at L, and the glint came back in the detective's eyes. "Oh, it seems I'll just have to let you see my way then." L reached behind his back, and pulled out a certain item, that made Light squeak and shudder lustfully. In L's hands was a leather collar, that even had a thin chain leash. But Light wasn't about to go without a fight. He growled yanking his wrists, trying his hardest to stray away from the collar. L's eyes glinted again, as he jumped, and straddled Light from behind. The feel of the older man on him, cock dangerously close to his entrance, had Light shuddering and whimpering again, putty in the older man' s hands.

L smiled, putting the collar around his lover's neck, clasping it firmly. He held the chain leash in one hand, and gently pulled Light's head back. The man was panting, a line of drool seeping out of one side of his mouth. L smirked, licking it up, before he unstraddled Light, and rubbed his ass again, still holding his head back. He watched entranced as Light moaned and mewled, his whole body writhing on the bed, from the ministrations on his backside. L smirked, his hair hiding his eyes. He pulled his hand back, and Light knowing what was coming got on his knees, pressing his face to the bed, ass high in the air. L pulled his head up, so he was resting almost on his chin, as he raised his hand and smacked the caramel treat in front of him. Light let out a pained yelp, that at the end turned into a loud moan. Light looked back at L panting, smirking. "Is that the best you got officer?" Light giggled, then yelped as he was smacked again and again, changing from one cheek to the other, to the back of his thighs, moaning louder than ever when his lover "accidentally" slipped in between to quickly rub at his entrance before smacking him hard again. He moaned, writhing, yanking at the handcuffs, his head rolling, being kept up by the collar on his neck, loving the pain he felt. "O-Oh L..M-more! H-Harder! Mmmm I've b-b-been so bad! Harder! P-Please!" L smirked knowing full well how Light liked pain, and could only comply to his lover's wishes. He bent down while smacking him, biting him hard, and Light shuddered hard and tensed. Light saw white, starts were flashing before his eyes. He gave a long moan, cumming hard onto the bed sheets. L smiled licking Light's behind in apology for the rough treatment it received.

Light panted roughly, trying to come down from his marvelous high. He smiled at L, and mewled. L groaned at the hazy eyes of his lover staring at him in that hungry way. He smiled back, and unlocked the handcuffs. As soon as his hands were free, Light wrapped his arms around L's neck, pulling him close, and kissing him senseless. L moaned, kissing him back, holding Light's hips in a bruising hold, moaning as Light pulled and yanked his hair, making his cock throb even more painfully. Light put his legs on either side of the man, and kissed down the pale neck he found. He sucked, nipped, licked and kissed, as if worshipping the column of flesh. He began to his down L's chest, licking and sucking at the pink nubs, switching quickly and constantly between the two, biting ever so lightly. L had his head thrown back, moaning without abandon, running his hands through Light's hair. He gasped as Light began to move further down, and jerked his head up by the hair. He panted, looking in Light's eyes, kissing him softly, before putting on his hands and knees. He leaned over the body of his lover, kissing him softly between the shoulder blades, taking off the leather collar, throwing it to the side.

L softly kissed his way down Light's back, as Light himself moaned loudly, shivering in pleasure. L smirked again, before spreading him. Light looked back in question, then gasped bucking forward and moaning as L licked over his entrance. L chuckled and light moaned again at the vibrations. L slowly pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Light gasped and moaned, voice rising in both volume and pitch. L swiftly moved his tongue in and out of Light's entrance, then searched around in his lover with his tongue. _'Damn,' _he thought. _'How can he still be so damn tight?'_ L moaned, making Light shiver and mewl. Then, L slowly pushed a finger alongside his tongue. Light gasped pushing himself back on the intruding digit, letting out a high moan as a second was pushed in along with L's tongue. L smirked and probed around inside his lover. _'Now now, where was it again?'_ Searching around again, he pressed his fingers hard against a little nub, and Light screamed his eyes rolling back in his head.

L moaned happily, ramming his fingers against Light's prostate harder, tongue flicking in and out faster. _'Found it.' _He moaned again, listening to Light's cries of pleasure, drinking in every moan, scream, gasp and mewl. "M-More L, more d-dammit! F-Fuck, I need y-you inside me! Now!" L moaned loudly again, smacking Light's ass as he pulled both his fingers and tongue out of the hot cavern. Light mewled, and L smiled at him. Light looked beautiful, sweaty and panting, hair stuck to his forehead, looking needy and wanting. L moaned, running his hands down Light's back, caressing his sides, lining up his cock with his love's entrance. He leaned down to his ear, licking it before biting the lobe. "Who do you belong to baby? Say it. Scream it." Light moaned and gasped, then screamed in pleasure as L rammed into him at that one moment. "OH! Fuck! O-Oh L, I b-belong t-to you! I-I'm yours L! N-No one else's! O-Oh fuck!" L smirked for a moment, before groaning and pulling out to the tip, before ramming back inside his lover. He moaned into Light's ear, licking it as he fucked his little lover hard, but slow. "Mmmm yes. That's right. You're my little bitch. Only I get to fuck you, like this. Only I can make you feel this way. Do you like it baby? Do you like m-my hard cock going up y-your tight little ass?" Light gasped moaning, shivering all over. He loved it when L talked dirty, and the bastard knew it too. "O-Oh fuck! Y-yes! I-I love it L! O-Oh god, oh g-god, m-more. P-Please, more! F-Faster L p-please!"

L growled, and complied. There was no way he could ignore a plea like that. He began to thrust harder, faster into his tight little Light. He moaned, reaching over and yanking the boy's chin up, kissing him soundly, as he snapped his hips even faster, ramming into Light's prostate.

Light screamed into L's mouth, melting under his touch, screaming and moaning, throwing his head back. "Oh fuck! Y-Yes! Y-yes L! J-Just like that! O-Oh god!" L chuckled before biting down hard onto Light's shoulder, moaning as he constricted around him. "Mmm, yes," he hissed out. "That's right baby. I'm your fucking God." Light just moaned and nodded fiercely, screaming again as L's thrusts got even faster and harder. He moaned, the force of L's thrust's propelling him forward on the bed, only to have L pull him hard back on his cock. Light screamed, and he laid his head on the bed, muscles clenching. He head L gasp behind him, and moaned, doing it again. L gave out a loud moan, and he smiled slightly, squeezing rhythmically, mewling as he heard l's loud moans behind him. He gasped and began to see white at the edge of his vision, the coil in his belly so tight, he knew he was gonna cum soon. "L-L, I-I'm gonna, I-I can't oh." Light broke off into a moan. L just kissed his neck softly, wrapping an arm around him, stroking his cock quick and fast, in time with his thrusts. He whispered in husky voice, "Come for me Light."

Light screamed, his vision going white again, his whole body tensing, muscles clamping down around L. He moaned and gasped and he literally was shaken by the force of his orgasm. L moaned loudly when he felt Light clench around him. He gasped and froze, his cum shooting into his lover, filling Light to the brim. There was so much, it dripped out falling down Light's thighs. L moaned at the sight, but wa much to tired to keep going. He slowly pulled out, and fell back on the bed. Light collapsed soon after, still shaking slightly. L pulled him into an embrace, and held him close. He kissed Light's honey brown hair, now more dark brown from sweat. He buried his nose into his love's hair and inhaled. Light chuckled. "L, are you smelling me?" L just nodded in response. Light chuckled softly, landing a kiss to the man's collarbone. He ripped the hat, belt, gloves, and boots off of him, but kept on the leggings. He liked those, They felt nice against his bare legs. L chuckled as well, kissing Light's forehead as he came back into his arms, snuggling into his chest. Light looked up into L's eyes, chin resting on the man's chest. Brown eyes looked into dark, sincere and loving, never once looking away. "I love you Lawliet." L smiled, looking back with just as much love and honesty in his own dark eyes, kissing Light softly on the nose as he said, "I love as well Light." The two smiled, giving each other a chaste kiss, before snuggling into each other and falling asleep. They could get everything cleaned up and put away in the morning.


End file.
